Shattered Dreams
by zgirl16
Summary: They were given a brief reprieve, but the end nears. Grell and Undertaker have new blessings in their lives, now they both must face enemies and risk everything to get their happy ending. Meanwhile, Ron and Will walk a thin line between life and death, as
1. A Scream in the Night

Chapter 1 A Scream in the Night

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

_Hey, guys, here's the sequel to Fevered Dreams and this is it's first chapter! This story will have a lot of fighting, drama, romance and Mpreg. And, yes... I will like to admit that my profile is correct and that I did consider leaving the site... I really hope you guys like it, and please drop a review if you have time!_

* * *

It was night, calm soothing and rainy as well. Undertaker listened to the soft pattering of the rain as he sat in the chair beside the fire, stroking his fingers through Grell's soft red hair. The Reaper's eyes were shut, a small, content smile on his face, his bangs pulled back and away from his countenance, revealing his peaceful expression. Grell was laying in his lap, curled up tight with his head resting on the arm, his eyes closed with a sweet smile on his face.

They sat that way for a while, neither moving or showing any discomfort, happily taking in each other's warmth and the soothing, calm sound of the rain falling. Grell eventually moved though, causing Undertaker to open his eyes and look down. "Hmmm?" His soft hum sounded quizzical, yet sleepy too.

Grell had change his position so his face was no longer looking away from the silver Reaper, but was facing him, his eyes open with a small, sweet smile on his face. He seemed kind of sleepy as he gazed up at Undertaker, but Undertaker saw that look in his eyes again, and he knew what the red head was going to say. Undertaker gave a slight sigh, but he still smiled, gazing at Grell lovingly, but tried to keep him from seeing that slight look of worry in his eyes.

The red head gave a sheepish smile, his hand trailing up Undertaker's chest as he spoke, looking away from Undertaker's face as he spoke, not liking worrying his lover. "I'm feeling sick again... The head ache's back... Adrian, it's nothing..." His gaze flicked back to Undertaker's face, feeling rather than seeing his worry. Undertaker smiled though, wanting Grell to be reassured.

"I know it's nothing, I'm just glad to have you here with me, my love. Perhaps it could even be a good thing! At least it's just a headache."

Grell nodded, smiling and laying his back down, he closed his eyes, trying to get his headache to fade. He gave a internal sigh, hating how the pressure pounded in his head. The headaches had even got to the point where they affected his vision, but he had kept that knowledge from Undertaker. They both believed it to be from the after effects of the poison, a linger residual ailment, but nothing to be truly worried over. But, there was something else he had been keeping from his beloved mortician...

For the past couple of weeks, he had been feeling terribly sick at sometimes, especially in the morning and after he would eat something. Yet, he had managed not to throw up, just going a little pale every one in awhile. The thing that shocked him though, was that he knew that it matched the symptoms of something else. But, even though he loved the idea of a child, he believed it wasn't possible. How could he tell his lover that he believed that they, both male, had created a life? Alan and Eric, yes... but still...

The young Reaper had shaken the thoughts off, blaming it on his thoughts of Angelina, as the anniversary of her death was coming up, and he had always struggled around the date. He often guilty and missed his, 'Lady in Red'. But, luckily, he had Undertaker to be there for him.

Grell smiled and snuggled up close to Undertaker again, listening to the rain and the silver haired Reaper's slow peaceful breathing. He started to fall asleep when he heard what sounded like a scream outside, somewhere in London.

The red head jerked up, Undertaker grabbing hold of him as they both looked to the shop door. They were both glad to see that the door was locked. The screaming continued and something horrible as he thought of something, knowing that the demons had been troubling the Reapers again as Eric had told them.

Grell tried to wiggle out of Undertaker's protective hold, but the silver Reaper just wouldn't let go. "But, Adrian! What if it's a Reaper in danger!?" Undertaker sighed, and there was pain in his voice as he spoke again. "I know, but we could be in serious trouble or even danger if we go out! The High Counsel could think we killed or trying to kill a Reaper, or worse, a Demon could kill us!"

Undertaker believed the act to be selfish, but he desperately wanted Grell to be safe.

They sat tensely for a few short seconds, Grell's heart pounding and his headache worsening, Undertaker sat stock still, his face grim and trying to hide the fact that even he was shaking slightly. Then the screaming abruptly stopped, not another screech or anything breaking the peacefulness of that night. Then Grell burst into tears, Undertaker pulling him close and rocking him, shushing him gently.

The nightmare had begun.

* * *

Will slammed his hand upon the long table once more, gazing up into the stand of the High Counsel, directly into the eyes of the Leader. The raven haired Reaper growled deeply once more, hating how he had been worked into a frenzy, but at the same time, knowing how important is was to be angry at this point once more.

"I tell you, we need him! And I had every right to exile him, for Death was too cruel of a punishment for him!"

The Leader made a 'tch' and leaned forwards slightly, staring at Will accusingly. "And I could punish you for negligence, for these Reapers have died on your watch and because you made the decision on the punishment for that silver haired menace without consulting the Counsel. I can have you fired, Mr. Spears, I can force you into retirement. And you don't want that, do you?"

Will removed his hands, instantly calming at the threat. He chose his next words carefully, not wanting to start another heated debate that might end badly. "But, sir, we need them BOTH, both of those that are no longer in service, as you know Mr. Sutcliff willingly left for Undertaker. We need their skills and Undertaker's experience to beat the-" "I don't care, Mr. Spears, they are violators of the laws that we abide by, and if you so much as talk to them, let alone bring them to this place... Both of them will be executed, and so will you..."

The raven haired Reaper automatically shut his mouth, not wishing to gamble with lives and relaxed gazing at the Leader. The Leader gave a curt nod, looking to the rest of the Counsel before looking back to Will, his face blank and cold, not letting any emotion out.

"You are to send twelve Reapers out to the Demon's base to take count and learn the lay out of the area, and I would prefer if you sent out the list we have created for you..." Will approached and took the list from the Leader's hand, a grim and displeased look on his face but he didn't say anything this time. The Leader nodded. "And, let this be known, if you go against my orders... that'll be all she wrote... now go."

Will nodded and bowed, leaving the room afterwards. He stalked down the hall, wanting to get to a area of the Dispatch far away, not looking at the list until he was away from the Counsel Room. He found himself in the hall lined with offices, many of them belonging to Reaper he himself knew, but it was night time, and most had gone out to Reap or had gone home in general.

With a sigh, he held up his hand, looking down at the list, reading over it. It had twelve names on it, but one in general got his eye, and it filled his heart with anguish, as he knew these Reapers would most likely not survive this mission. The name, written in black ink like the others, was 'Eric Slingby'.

The raven haired Reaper clenched his hands in frustration and pain, his teeth bared as the pain attacked hi heart. Alan was so close to having his and Eric's baby, and this was happening. The brunette was eight months, only three weeks away from when he was supposed to have the child.

Will growled and punched the wall. "Damn it!" He screamed in anger, panting and placing both hands on the wall, leaning against. "If only they would listen to me! These Reapers WILL DIE! Eric... just, no... no..."

He heard footsteps, but didn't react as they got closer, instead, he dared someone to bother him now. But, he instantly relaxed when he heard the voice, his breathing slowing and he looked up, pushing himself off the wall. "Will-sempai? Are you alright...?" Standing before him was Ron, a worried expression on his face as he gazed at the elder Reaper, his eyes trailing to the list in Will's hand.

"Will-sempai... is that...?"

The raven haired Reaper looked down to the list, a frown coming back to his face. "Yes... it's the list I was talking about... These Reapers will be on that suicide mission..." Ron frowned and carefully slipped the list from Will's gloved hand. He held it up, his eyes scanning over it and the green orbs widen in pain and shock.

"This will definitely stress Alan out..."

Will sighed. "The High Counsel said that if I dared try to get their help... Both they and I, would be executed." Ron looked up in shock, but gently grabbed Will's hand.

"But that doesn't mean I can't."

* * *

_Alright, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please drop a review! And Read my profile if you can! Also, please tell me if there are any good pictures out there I could use for this cover of this story, thank you!_

_-zgirl16_


	2. Maybe, Maybe Not

Chapter 2 Maybe, Maybe Not

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Shadowclanwarrior: XD Yeah, I guess it is going good so far. XD I feel so nervous though. XD**

**xShadow of a Soulx: XD Aw, thank you, I didn't ever think it was that good. XD ^^ I'm working on a separate Ron x Will story too. It's Mpreg. XD**

**Guest: ^^ Yeah, I agree with you about Undertaker, and I'm sure the baby will be okay. ^^; As for that link… all I got was this '\ _' XD But, thank you for the recommendation, and, if you don't mind me asking, what pairings do you like?**

**ShitanePaiko: ^^ I'm glad you like it. T^T And it is sad to think Alan would lose Eric just before their baby is born. **

**Artemis Phantomhive: ^^ I'm so glad you're so happy! XD Ask as many questions as you want. ;) XD And that other story I posted, the Ron x Will one… XD Edited it, and now I'm considering taking it down. XD It's SO horrible! XD**

_Thank you guys for all the reviews! It really encourages me to continue writing this story. ^^ And, I beg of you, can you guys PLEASE check out and review my other story 'Our Little Leverets'? It's Ron x Will and will have M-preg and it is wonderland themed. I'm seriously considering taking it down. *sweatdrops* Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and please drop a review if you have the time! ^^_

* * *

Grell groaned softly as the sunlight hit his face the next morning. He and Undertaker had fallen asleep beside the fire last night after those screams stopped, Grell having cried himself to sleep. He had had nightmares all night about Demons killing off the Reapers, nightmares that had incredibly disturbed him.

The red head yawned, shifting on Undertaker's lap slowly, still tired as he hadn't slept well. He carefully tried to slip off of his lover's lap, but felt Undertaker touch his head gently, causing him to stop.

"Are you okay, Grell…?"

Said Reaper nodded slowly, turning his head to look at the silver haired man. "I'm feeling better currently. My head still hurts from crying, but I'm better… I didn't sleep very well, but I'll be okay, my love…" Undertaker smiled weakly, leaning down, kissing Grell's forehead. The elder Reaper's bangs were still pulled back.

The red head smiled back, but jumped slightly as there was frantic knocking at the shop door. The couple looked up at the door, surprised looks on their faces. The shock only grew as the knocking came again, this time even more frantic.

Grell shoot to his feet, but instantly regretted as a wave of nausea hit him. He walked stiffly to the door, trying not to throw up as he opened the door. He gasped in surprise though as he saw Ron standing on there, a nervous look in his eyes.

Grell was a sickly pale color in the sunlight, causing Ron to tilt his head, a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright, sempai? And, may I come in?" Undertaker appeared behind the red head and grinned. "Of course you can come in, Ronald. And, Grell… are you alright? You look a little green and pale…"

The red head nodded and smiled, not yet wanting to tell anyone what might really be the problem. Undertaker still kept a worried look though; an eyebrow raised, but didn't say anything else. Grell closed the door once Ron was inside, the couple turning to look at the younger Reaper.

"Well, Ronnie, what brings you here?"

Ron sighed and looked up, distress in his eyes. "The Demons have been killing Reaper's off left and right, and now the head of the High Counsel wants to send out twelve Reapers on this suicide mission to the Demon Camp! And one of them is ERIC! William needs your help, he's been trying to allow the Counsel to get you to come, but they won't allow him to do so… so, now it's up to me sneak you both in… please, I beg of you two, please help us…"

Undertaker frowned, glancing to Grell. He didn't like the idea of putting his lover in danger, but he didn't like the idea of their kind dying off. Part of him wanted nothing to do with this, but part off him wanted to have everything to do with this. Grell frowned at Undertaker's expression, not liking the fact that he'd leave them to suffer simply so Grell would be safe.

Ron frowned and looked at the pair pleadingly. "Please, I beg of you two. Alan is eight months and one week pregnant. He CAN'T lose Eric just before their baby is born!" Grell's eyes widen, and he instantly thought about what if he himself really was pregnant. He wouldn't be able to bear it if Undertaker was to die just before their baby was born.

"We'll help you, I promise. Just let me get dressed and we'll be on our way."

Grell left the room after that, but he could feel Undertaker watching him. He grabbed his normal everyday clothes from off of the bed and walked to the bathroom, taking off his white night shirt he had been wearing.

He looked at himself in the mirror, studying his thin and petite body. His hands slowly moved to his stomach, running his fingers over it gently. It was flat; no hint at all if there was indeed a baby beginning to grow in there. He kept his hands there, gazing at himself in the mirror, imagining himself with a swollen stomach, Undertaker holding him with his hands on his belly, feeling their child kick.

The red head smiled and got dressed, quickly joining the other two, his nausea gone. He smiled and contented as Undertaker held him close, and they phased to the dispatch. Ron then began to explain the plan of how he was going to sneak them in, but all Grell could think about was the idea of carrying his lover's baby. Maybe he was indeed pregnant.

* * *

_I hope you guys like this chapter, and please check out 'Our Little Leverets'! Please review that story, telling me what you think! Drop a review on this chapter if you have time!_

_-zgirl16_


	3. Threats and Futures

Chapter 3 Threats and Futures

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD It's alright, I understand. ^^ My friend watched the 50th Anniversary too. Did you like it as well? ^^ Glad you liked the chapter.**

**xShadow of a Soulx: ^^ I'm so glad you liked it do much! And I'm glad it was the best day ever! I wish my crush would ask me out already... XD You're welcome. ^^**

**ShitanePaiko: XD Yeah, I can see Ron doing that too. XD It is funny. ^^ I feel the same way about Grell too.**

**Anonymous Vulture: XD Did you read the first story? XD Well, I guess you don't need to. XD ^^ Thank you so much!**

**Shadowclanwarrior: XD Yeah, I'm always nervous and stressed. XD ^^ I love the dramatics. ^^ :/ Yep, most likely won't be good for Grell, especially when he's pregnant. But Unny will always be there. ^^**

_Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm trying my best to keep updating. ^^ I'm still working, so keep reading! I hope you guys like this chapter and drop a review if you have time!_

* * *

Ron was able to sneak them in easily, going unseen, and he decided to pass through the infirmary. That's when something occurred to Grell. "Is Alan residing in the infirmary?" Ron looked up and smiled, nodding. "Yes, he has. The Medical Team has decided to keep a close eye on him, ya' know, what with having the Thorns and being pregnant."

Undertaker placed a gentle hand on Grell's shoulder, smiling. He got the feeling his lover wanted to see the brunette, after all, they hadn't been able to see their friends for quite a while. Ron seemed to pick up on the red head's desire himself and smiled. "Sempai, I think Mr. Spears will be content in just havin' Undertaker... Why don't ya' go see Alan?" The young Reaper smiled at the red head, knowing that he hit the spot.

Grell blushed and looked to Undertaker, who smiled and nudged him gently. "Go on, my love. It'll be alright, just don't wander around, alright?" The red head smiled and kissed the elder Reaper sweetly. "Thank you, meet me back here in a couple of hours?" The silver haired Reaper nodded with a smile, letting go of his lover.

Ronald watched as Grell instantly went in the direction of Alan's room, a smile on his lips. "He's missed the Dispatch, hasn't he?" He looked to Undertaker as they started walking again. The elder Reaper nodded, and pained look in his eyes. "Yes, he has..." The blond frowned, realizing that Undertaker's bangs were still pulled back.

"Since when do you keep your bangs pulled back?"

The silver haired Reaper jumped slightly, startled as he realized that his eyes were visible. He quickly removed the pin keeping them back, allowing them to fall back into place.

"Grell appreciates being able to see my eyes."

Ron smiled, feeling rather than knowing how much the two loved each other. They walked up the stairs that were in the main lobby and were about to enter Will's office when Undertaker asked the most curious question of them all.

"Any lucky gas currently welcomed into your personal chambers?"

The young Reaper blushed and hesitated from opening the door. He looked to the elder Reaper, a sheepish smile on his face as he shook his head. "Nope, not currently..." Undertaker gave him a curious, questioning look and Ron dipped his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "But... I do have feelings for someone..." The silver haired Reaper smiled.

"And who might that be? Perhaps I know this person?"

Ronald blanched, and began to stammer, his eyes wide as saucers. He hadn't even told the person he had feelings for yet! He certainly wasn't ready to tell someone else yet... He was about to give a smart lie when the office door opened, Will gazing at the two with a perplexed expression.

"What...? Oh, please, come in quick you two..."

The two walked inside without another word, not hesitating this time.

* * *

Grell knocked on the doorframe before entering slowly. He smiled as he saw Alan sitting up in bed, reading, sunlight streaming in through the open window. The brunette looked up, his eyes going wide as he saw the red head.

"G-Grell... I-I didn't ever think I'd see you again!"

The red head walked inside the rest of the way, smiling. "I didn't think I would either, but here I am." Alan smiled and slid over a bit, patting the edge of the bed happily. Grell smiled and took the offered seat, studying Alan. The brunette definitely seemed healthy, he seemed to be glowing even! The red head's eyes trailed to Alan's swollen stomach, he was surprised he hadn't noticed the brunette's belly sooner. He looked like he was about to pop!

Alan blushed and set his book down, his hand coming to his stomach to rub it. He smiled. "Me and Eric having been doing very well, so has the baby..." Grell smiled gently, his gaze softening as he watched Alan tend to his bulging tummy. He grinned and looked up to Alan's face. "Does he or she kick a lot?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Yes, a lot of kicks, but the baby has been so incredibly gentle... I've been very grateful for this fact..." Grell smiled. "You guys' baby will be beautiful... Me and Undertaker have been doing pretty good ourselves..." The red head couldn't tear his gaze away from Alan's belly, a thoughtful expression in his eyes as he gazed at the bulge.

Alan blushed but giggled. "Y-You can touch my stomach if you want, Grell..." Grell looked up and blushed himself, but he carefully reached out and placed his hand on the brunette's swollen middle, jumping slightly as his hand was instantly met with a soft kick. The red head blushed and Alan laughed at the other's reaction.

Grell gently rubbed Alan's belly, smiling, but that thoughtful expression returned and he looked back up to the brunette's face. "Alan...?" The other looked up, having been relaxed by having his pregnant stomach rubbed. He smiled kindly at his friend. "Hmmm?" The red head blushed and looked away.

He cleared his throat before looking back to Alan. "How could you tell you were pregnant? I mean... how did you learn...?" The brunette tilted his head, a curious expression on his face. "Grell...? Why are you asking me this...?" Grell blushed and looked down at his own stomach, pulling his hand away from Alan's belly and placing it on his own stomach.

"Because... I-I think I might be pregnant with Undertaker's baby..."

* * *

Undertaker listened to Will's description of everything with undivided attention. His normally joyful and playful expression replaced by one of seriousness. He felt anger stir in his heart as he listened to Will's description of how the High Counsel had acted. He had expected Will's anger.

"The High Counsel doesn't know what they are doing! THEY WOULD RATHER HAVE INNOCENT MEN DIE!" Will's voice was raised and loud with rage. He slammed his hand down upon his desk, frustration evident in his actions. He quivered as he bared his teeth, about to have another out burst.

The raven haired Reaper calmed though as Ron reached out, placing his hand gently on Will's shoulder and leaned closer, whispering something to the Reaper. Will smiled and nodded, reaching up and gently placing his hand over Ron's, running his finger tips gently over the soft flesh on the back of the Ron's hand.

Will then looked back to Undertaker, calm and breathing normally once more, only to be met by a shocked looking Undertaker.

The silver haired man hadn't expected Will's outburst to end like THAT.

Will raised and eyebrow and Ron blushed as Undertaker glanced at him, feeling the elder's gaze from underneath those silver bangs. He had been discovered. Undertaker now knew who he held feelings for. Will sighed slightly and gave Undertaker a stern look. "What I want to know is if you'll help us. You will, won't you, sempai?" Undertaker looked back to his former apprentice, a determined fiery gaze in his green-gold eyes.

"Of course I'll help."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter, as it took a while to write it. T^T I'm having a hard time updating, but I'm making the marks! Drop a review if you have the time!_

_-zgirl16_


	4. The Test

Chapter 4 The Test

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**ShitanePaiko: ^^ I agree, Undertaker's eyes are just beautiful. XD I wish he was real! XD ^^ Clams are always welcome. ^^ XD**

**Anonymous Vulture: ^^; Yeah, I guess I should be more proud of myself. XD ^^ I update this story each and every Friday. -_- But the Holidays are a busy time for me...**

**Shadowclanwarrior: XD I guess Undertaker is a bit like me there. XD -_- I'm always trying to solve all of my friend's problems... XD They always share the depressing things to me it seems! XD**

**Guest (1): XD I had to put one, sorry. Anyways, I'm glad you think it is amazing. ^^ I hope you continue to think that!**

**Guest (2): ^^ Yep, Grell get's to learn if he's pregnant! ^^ Wouldn't Undertaker make a good daddy? **

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD I know, I simply adore them too! ^^ I actually really do love the pairing of Ron x Will. ^^ And I'm sure that Eric and Alan's baby will be adorable... ^^**

**xShadow of a Soulx: ^^ Anything for a friend, dearie. ^^ I don't like the sound of that... do you know if you have asthma? I happen to have it and my symptoms seem to go to that... I hope everything is okay!**

**Guest (3) Who reviewed Chapter 2): XD Good thing that Ron x Will won't be the main focus. XD -_- I hate Alois.**

_Thank you guys for all those reviews! This story is going to be very long and I hope you all stick by me till the end. But, I have sad news. Given that the Holidays are upon us and that I've recently had a death in the family, I might not be able to update like I normally have. I hope you all understand, and I hope you like this chapter! Drop a review if you have time!_

* * *

Alan had a shocked look on his face, but after a few moments he grinned. He giggled slightly and Grell looked up, a curious look on his face. "What...? What is it, Alan?"

The brunette grinned and reached out, grabbing Grell's hand reassuringly. "You said that as if that was a bad thing, Grell! Having a baby, your lover's at that, is a good thing!" The red head snatched his hand back staring at Alan as if he had never seen the Reaper before.

"It isn't good! What if he looks at me differently? What if he doesn't want a child? And what's more is that having a child at this time isn't good for him! It looks like he's going to be busy for some time now..."

The smaller Reaper frowned and leaned back against the pillows, staring at Grell with sadness in his eyes. He shook his head slowly, his heart aching at the thought that soon a baby might be coming into Grell and Undertaker's mess. "So... if you are carrying a child... you wouldn't love him or her...?

The red head looked up at this, fire burning in his eyes as he heard the comment. He frowned even more so he placed gentle loving hands upon his flat stomach. "Of course not! I would love the baby to the very end! Nothing could, or would make me feel otherwise!"

Alan smiled at this and looked to his own stomach with a soft gaze. Without looking back up, he spoke. "You should test yourself. All you have to do is go to the main center of the infirmary and find a bottle of this clear gel. If it turns blue, you're pregnant, if it remains clear... then you're not expecting. But, be careful, everyone is busy at this point so you have a less chance of running into someone, but still, be careful!"

Grell nodded slowly and got to his feet, walking out the door without another word. Keeping his ears and eyes open he made his way to the infirmary's center, but it seemed all Reapers were elsewhere, as the area was completely abandoned.

There were a cluster of tables and Grell found the bottle he was looking for, snatching it up with unsteady shaking hands. He glances around to see if there was chair nearby but there wasn't one. With a sigh Grell thought about what to do, as Alan hadn't given him anymore instructions about using it, but common sense told him to rub a bit of the gel on his stomach. Shakily he grabbed the end of his shirt, rolling it up.

He popped the lid of the bottle with his thumb and carefully took a dab of it with his index finger, and taking a deep breath he smeared it across his lower abdomen with a gentle strokes.

He wiped his finger off upon his pants and gazed at his stomach, waiting for the results. But as he waited and the color didn't change he began to feel sadness enter his heart. As much as he didn't want to say it, he didn't care about the situation they were in, he had wanted and hoped that he was expecting a baby.

He was just about to shove his shirt back over his stomach when he noticed the gel becoming blue. A Joyful grin spread across his face as all of the gel covering his abdomen turned blue, laughing softly as he realized him and Undertaker were going to be parents.

"Grell...? What are you doing out here in the open? You shou-"

Grell turned as soon as he heard the voice, forgetting to cover his stomach in his happiness, but paled suddenly as he realized that the speaker was Will. The raven haired Reaper had stopped speaking as he saw Grell's visible stomach and the now-blue gel upon it.

Will was wide-eyed with surprise, but softened suddenly before he looked away. Grell wiped the gel away with a cloth and covered his stomach once more, a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Well, congratulations, Grell. I'm sure Undertaker will be incredibly happy to hear the news."

The red head nodded and gasped as he heard another voice behind William. "What will I be happy about, hmmm?" Undertaker walked around Will and to Grell, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Grell.

The raven haired Reaper across from them tipped his head to them, walking off towards Alan's room, leaving the couple t speak alone.

Grell tipped his head to meet Undertaker's sweet smile, a nervous yet happy blush on his cheeks. "U-Unny?" "Hmmm? Yes, love?" The red head looks down and the silver haired man pulled his lover closer, holding him tenderly. "A-Adrian... I'm pregnant..."

Undertaker stiffened with surprise, but then relaxed and a loving grin came to his lips as he tilted Grell's head up. "That is wonderful, m'dear!" He pecked the red head's lips softly and gentle placed his hand upon his lover's stomach. Grell instantly lit up, a smile spreading across his face at Undertaker's loving gestures and happy reaction.

But their loving display was interrupted as rustling broke out behind them.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter, and, please do go check out my other account, whose name is 'Tales from the Reaper Library'. Drop a review!_

_-zgirl16_


	5. Hopes and Dreams

Chapter 5 Hopes and Dreams

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Guest (1): XD Yes, I agree with that, and I also agree about Ciel and Alois. I hate those pairings where he is with someone a thousand times older him...**

**Guest (2): ^^ I'm glad you find it so cute! I hope you continue to like it!**

**Artemis Phantomhive: ^^ I'm glad you liked that chapter, and, as for your review on my other story, I'll be fine. **

**xShadow of a Soulx: ^^ I'm so glad you are okay, and, congrats on your win! :)**

**Blackwing Fray the Huntress: :) I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad it made you like the pairing! Pardon me, but, what other pairings do you like?**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Don't worry. I'll explain it in the next chapter. Sorry if the idea sucks about it, though.**

**ShitanePaiko: ^^ XD I'm glad you liked it, but I still wish he was real. XD I feel jealous of the anon teacher in my story I'm working on. **

_Okay, hey guys, you're lucky to be getting an update, but do enjoy this chapter! It'll be, kinda short, but fluffy. I hope you guys love it, and drop a review if you have the time!_

* * *

Undertaker gasped as he heard the shuffling noises and his head whipped around, seeing one of the medical staff members shifting through a stack of paper; completely unaware of him and Grell. As the staff member turned the two had already disappeared from sight, as Undertaker had scooped his red headed lover up into his arms, hiding behind a pillar.

Grell was stiff in his lover's arms, holding onto the silver haired man's neck tightly, hoping that they wouldn't be found. The footsteps soon faded though, allowing them both to sigh with relief. "That was close, Adrian..."

The silver haired man frowned, holding Grell a little bit tighter, a little bit more protective. "It's not safe for you to be here... if they caught you with the same Council Head in place, they would not care for the safety of your baby..." The red head frowned at this, realizing that that meant that they would kill him, even if he was carrying a child.

The red head jumped slightly as they started moving, Undertaker having decided to hurry on back to Alan's room to met the others. Grell nuzzled into his lover's soft hair with a content sigh, feeling save with him there. Though, still, he couldn't get his mind away from the words the elder Reaper had said... They, or at least the Head Councilman didn't care if an innocent, unborn life died...

"Wait, Unny, doesn't that mean if we're caught with Alan and Eric... Wouldn't they have a chance of being... killed, too?"

He stopped walking at his lover's words, then slowly started again, thoughtful. He didn't like the thought of those words, Alan was, after all, rather close to birthing the child he was carrying. "I'm not sure... I would like to think no, but... most likely yes... It just gives us another reason to be careful..."

They remained in silence as they arrived back at Alan and Eric's room, entering quickly and quietly, shutting the door back tightly.

Ron and Will were standing beside the bed, Eric having returned, sitting beside Alan in the bed and holding him gently, their hands resting together on Alan's swollen stomach. They all looked to the couple as they entered, the brunette's smile on his face widening.

"So, Grell, the results?"

Green eyes framed by red glasses turn soft, and they looked to his lover's hidden face, a loving gleam coming to them. Reaching up and placing a hand on Undertaker's cheek, him kissed him softly before pulling away. The silver haired Reaper grinned and placed a kiss on Grell's flat tummy before they both looked back to the four others. They smiled wide, and the red head giggled.

"Yes, I am pregnant."

Eric chuckled and Alan grinned wide, William simply smirked and smiled, and Ron gasped, grinning. "Congrats, sempai!" The blonde took a step forwards and hugged Grell as best as he could, as the red head was still in Undertaker's arms. They remained that way for awhile, the red head coming to yawn, something that both Undertaker and Will noticed.

"Alright, I believe it's time for everyone to get some rest, the sun has set at this point. Undertaker, you should return to your shop with Grell, as that would be safest for the both of you."

The silver haired Reaper nodded at this, summoning his scythe with one hand and proceeding to create a portal back to home. Grell smiled at Eric and Alan. "Good night, you two." the blonde and brunette smiled at this point and nodded. "Good night to you two as well, and, congrats."

They finished their good-byes and Grell and Undertaker slipped away, entering back into their home. The silver haired Reaper began to laugh joyously, peppering Grell's face with sweet kisses. The red head burst out laughing in his lover's arms.

"Oh, love, we're going to be parents! Our hopes and dreams alive!"

Undertaker carefully spun his beloved around, the two laughing together. Slowly they stopped spinning and Undertaker began pressing soft kisses to Grell's stomach, then looked up with a grin, his beautiful glowing eyes visible.

"Now, were to put the nursery."

* * *

Eric chuckled as he blew out all the candles except one, crawling into bed beside his pregnant lover. "I 'ertainly feel 'appy fer Grell and Undertaker." Alan chuckled at this and laid down upon his left side, the blonde arms wrapping around to hold him gently about his swollen belly.

"I do, too. Grell is getting all that he wanted, and Undertaker gets to be a father..."

The blonde Reaper chuckled as he felt their unborn child moving beneath the palms of his hands, resting his chin on the brunette's should gently, content with just lying there with him and feeling their child kick and squirm.

"She or he is quite 'he kicker, ain't 'hey? Gentle, 'hough..."

Alan giggled and nodded, placing a hand over one of Eric's. The blonde began to rub his lover's stomach soothingly, feeling the unborn baby start to calm, being lulled to sleep by his or her loving parents.

The brunette relaxed as he felt the unborn within him fall asleep, cuddling up closer to his lover. "I can't wait until the baby is born... I want to hold our little one..." Eric smiled into his lover's neck. "I do, too... Yer so beautiful, now, time fer restin', luv..."

The pregnant Reaper smiled, but was already dozing off, his lover's voice and warmth lulling him to sleep. Eric smiled as he watched Alan fall asleep peacefully, feeling so pleased that his beloved was so very happy and content, having not had an attack from the Thorns in months now.

Their baby had healed him, it seemed.

He continued to gently rub Alan's eight month belly until the brunette was sound asleep, Eric following soon after kissing his beloved's temple.

* * *

Ron and Will were walking down the hallways side by side, an content silence between them, but Ron knew what was coming. Eventually, the younger Reaper began to slow down, causing Will to slow down with him. Then, Ron stopped although, the raven haired Reaper stopped as well, sending Ron an curious glance.

Will turned to face him and moved closer, examining the younger closely. "Ronald, what is the matter?" His voice sounded as emotionless and indifferent as ever, but Ron could detect the slight change in it.

A hint of concern.

The young Reaper sighed and turned his gaze from Will, a slight feeling of distress entering his heart. "You're goin' to have to stall the mission... I just don't want ya' to be punished..."

It wasn't a lie, the Head Councilman was cruel to anyone and everyone.

The raven haired Reaper sighed and stepped a bit closer to Ron, causing the young Reaper to blush a bit and look down, feeling oddly shy. Will smiled slightly and touched the opposite Reaper's cheek gently before trailing down and holding Ron's should gently.

"I will be alright, I promise..."

He stood not saying anything Ron for a time, before pressing a light peck to Ron's forehead. "I'll be fine. I wouldn't abandon you, after all." The young Reaper gasped at this and wanted to beg Will to stay as the raven haired man pulled away.

He had basically just declared love, right?

Will had begun walking back down the hall towards the Council chambers, leaving the younger Reaper flustered, heart pounding.

Ron smiled sweetly and looked down, not believing how much he was blushing, how shy and nervous he know felt. How much he yearned for Will to come back. Yet, only one sentence burned in his mind, one that he said to Will's retreating backside, unable to hear it.

"I love you, William T. Spears..."

* * *

_Alright, that turned out a bit longer than I thought it would. I hope you guys liked it, as I do after reading it. Please drop a review if you have the time!_

_-zgirl16_


	6. The Mobile

Chapter 6 The Mobile

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**xShadow of a Soulx: ^^ I'm so glad you like it! I'm really sorry to say that I won't be updating this story until Jan 31st. T^T But, can I keep in touch by PMing? ^^**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD Something most likely will mess it up, but not this chapter. This chapter is going to be sweet and fluffy. ^^**

**Guest (1): XD Aw, hey~! I'm glad you like this story, too. :) Team mommy Grell! *fistpump***

**Shadowclanwarrior: XD Short n' sweet. XD Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Guest (2): ^^ Revolution...? I'm going to touch on that soon. :3**

**ShitanePaiko: ^^ So would I! I bet Undertaker gives the best hugs~!**

**Hebi-Hime92: :3 Thank you, I'm so glad you like it! :)**

**Anonymous Vulture: XD I look at it as Grell being the 'mommy', due to him both carrying the body, but also as I believe that is something he would want to be called. ^^ Thank you for the lovely review!**

**Blackwing Fray the Huntress: ^^ Awwww, thank you~ I happen to really like the pairing Undertaker x Will, too. XD Weird, huh?**

_Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm so grateful for the support. This chapter will just be cute, and, I don't know if I'll explain the Reaper pregnancy thing, as I'm suffering from a pretty bad headache, currently. So, I'm sorry for the shortness... I hope you guys like the chapter and drop a review!_

* * *

Really, Grell found Undertaker's measures of taking care of him to be a bit much. Although, the red head was grateful for his lover's constant presence. The silver haired man was already cooing sweet things to their unborn baby, a true pleasure to hear.

They had decided that the nursery would be in their bedroom.

Grell was currently standing in the bedroom, gazing at the crib they had in place. Most, though, his attention was on the mobile hanging above it. He reached out with careful, delicate hands, touching one of the parts. It had stars hanging down, painted a faint yellow, and from the center was a white crescent moon.

He thought it was beautiful, something that Undertaker said he had made himself. The red head had been enthralled by it as soon as he saw it, loving it even more as he learned that Undertaker had built it himself. He fingered his flat tummy gently, smiling, knowing that the baby would love it, too.

The red head smiled, watching the mobile turn slowly, imagining the sweet sounds of a baby, its cries. He was still shocked slightly at knowing he had a little being growing inside of him, but he was happy. His lover was happy, too, the silver haired man hadn't really stopped smiling since they got home.

They had already began discussing baby names.

As of yet, they hadn't made a decision, but Grell had an idea that he was very much sure about. Although, he had one for a boy, he was enthralled by the baby girl name he had thought of.

Lilia Angelina Crevan.

He hadn't told Undertaker the name, yet. He wanted to wait until after the baby was born to give a name like that. He knew that it would be a very special name to them both, as Lilia had been Undertaker's deceased wife's name, and Angelina had been Grell's murdered lover's name.

Grell smiled and looked down at his stomach, wondering if his sweet little angel was a little boy or girl. He still didn't know for sure how it was possible for him to carry a baby, but Undertaker had tried his best to explain to Grell how it worked.

Apparently, as Undertaker had tried to explain, it had been created to work that way in Reapers as a way to keep their race from dying out. Only certain Reapers had the ability to form a womb in their lower abdomen. The process normally began in the conception process, rather painful. That explained the pain Grell had felt in his lower abdomen days after his and Undertaker's romantic encounter.

Although, complications could always arise, things were going fine, currently.

Grell stepped closer to the crib, and rubbed his fingers gently over the side, stroking the smooth wood. He smiled sweetly, a soft, distant look in his eyes. He could already imagine holding his baby in his arms.

He gasped as he felt arms wrap around him, but chuckled soon after as he felt Undertaker kiss his neck gently. "How are you, my love?" The red head smiled and nuzzled into Undertaker's chest as much as he could, taking in his lover's scent, which seemed to change depending on what he was doing.

He smelt like cinnamon, today.

"I'm feeling perfect, today." Undertaker smiled wide and kissed his beloved's head, and looked to the crib, his gaze soft. He reached down with one hand, rubbing Grell's tummy gently. He looked to the mobile and Grell looked to it, too, smiling.

"It's beautiful, Adrian."

"It's old, but I know it's perfect for our little one."

"It's perfect, like you, Unnie."

"You're the perfect one."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter, now, to the bad news... **ATTENTION:**** I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS STORY UNTIL JAN 31!** _I'm sorry, but I'm very busy, and I also need this break. Please, understand... I hope you guys liked this chapter and review, please!

-zgirl16


End file.
